SovietMoomin
SovietMoomin is a Moderator of Risk Universalis III. He believes that he is a competent Moderator, but receives criticism from many participants in the Risk community. Early RISK Career Moomin joined the RISK community under the username Dimetrodon2 in early 2015. After about 6 months of being a standard Participant, Moomin applied for his first Experienced Participant application. He failed it barely, by just one point. Moomin was determined to get the Experienced rank, having an extensive knowledge of world history. A few weeks later, Experienced applications opened back up. This time, Moomin passed the test with flying colors, scoring a solid 10 points out of 10. His career as an Experienced Participant went on for nearly a full year after this. He soon began to form a bitter relationship with Castlemore, at the time an Administrator. The two constantly got into conflict not only in-game, but outside in the Discord server as well. This started a small war between the two which escalated into something a whole lot bigger. Involvement in the Castlemore Riots During the spit with Castlemore, Moomin found a close friend in GeneralPetrovski, at the time one of the leading Senior Admins. GeneralPetrovski, also known as Alex, began to defend Moomin against Castlemore and his rants. Around this time, Moomin recieved the Moderator rank after passing two applications. He held this rank for about two weeks before Castlemore took it away in a fit of rage, presumably enduced by the arguments the two had. Alex saw this as an extreme abuse of power and opted for Castlemore to be demoted to a Participant. After weeks of verbal fighting in the Discord Server, Castlemore eventually capitulated. Moomin got his moderator rank back, but lost it a few days later after a small dispute with Alex. Moomin tried to get Alex removed for the same reasons that Alex opted Castlemore out, but failed miserably. The two have been on harsh terms ever since. Mid RISK Career Moomin eventually moved on and a month or so after being removed as a Moderator regained some of his power as an Experienced Participant. Alex was extremely biased against Moomin and tried to get him demoted and even banished over the most minute things, including, but not limited to, disagreeing with his opinions and not caring about Brexit. Senior Admins soon took notice and Alex was demoted to an Administrator. He threw a fit and quit the group permanently about a day later. He has yet to make a reappearance. Moomin continued on as an Experienced Participant, briefly regaining the Moderator role for another two months before losing it in an admin purge performed by Amnity and fIash_drive. He was demoted to Experienced. Today Today Moomin does not have any enemies and has no objections to the current RISK government. In early March he announced that he was finally moving out of his parents' home in Tampere. He settled in Turku soon after. Moomin retains his role as a Trusted Participant. In September 2017 he was repromoted to Moderator following good performance noticed by Superninja76. Today, Moomin is also accused of admin abuse many times. He has denied the allegations as "bias".